


A Gift for Leon

by heyla632



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Birthday, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyla632/pseuds/heyla632
Summary: Raihan wants to get Leon the perfect gift for his birthday.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A Gift for Leon

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this thirty minutes ago and could not get it out of my head, so here you go! :)

Raihan wondered what to get Leon for his birthday. It had been two years since he realized he had a crush on him. A particularly strong one at that. He racked his brain for an idea, thinking of all the things Leon had talked to him about. He didn’t want to just ask him what he wanted, because that’d be cheating. He wanted Leon to know that he’d been paying attention, that he was listening, and then maybe he could even confess his feelings.

Maybe. Just maybe.

So he scrolled on his phone, looking at Leon’s social media feed. He hadn’t posted in a pretty long time, which only made it harder for Raihan to pick out a gift. Sighing, he put his phone aside.

What to get Leon.

Flowers were a given. Leon loved getting flowers for some reason. Even though they never dated, Raihan found that giving them to him made him smile. And that was all Raihan wanted, to make Leon smile. 

Because that smile made Raihan feel warm inside. That smile healed his wounds, made him feel loved, made him whole again. All he wanted was to see that smile.

Raihan looked through his things and found a golden ring that was engraved with a Charizard design. Ah, he remembered this ring. He’d meant to give it to Leon sooner but eventually lost the courage. Well, it being Leon’s birthday, he figured now was a perfect time. Raihan slipped the ring into a small gift pouch and placed it on his bed.

Now that he’d decided on a gift, he needed to choose what to wear. He rummaged through his closet, only looking at his more formal clothes. He knew Leon didn’t care what Raihan wore, but he still wanted to look nice for him. So he picked out a navy blue dress shirt and some black slacks along with orange earrings. He decided to ditch the headband for today since he was going for a more formal look. 

Feeling confident now that he had chosen both Leon’s gift and his clothes, Raihan went to shower and make himself presentable. He changed into his special outfit, rolled up the sleeves, picked up his gift, and left his house. 

He summoned Flygon, who greeted him with a chirp. 

“Turffield, buddy, gotta pick up some flowers.” He climbed onto Flygon’s back and they launched into the sky, the wind in his face doing wonders for his nerves.

They landed, and Raihan walked over to the small florist stand just outside of Turffield Stadium. 

“One bouquet, please,” he requested, pulling out his wallet. The cashier smiled at him.

“A date today, Mr. Raihan?” They asked, looking at his attire and purchase. He grinned back.

“Something like that.” They exchanged currency and flowers and soon enough Raihan was back on Flygon’s back with his flowers and gift in hand. 

Next, he was flying to where he usually met Leon on his birthday, an area just outside of Postwick. Flygon landed softly on the ground, and Raihan thanked him and recalled him back to his Pokeball.

So he followed the path that he’d taken many times before, even when it wasn’t Leon’s birthday. Raihan met him here quite often, actually. It just seemed like Leon was always waiting for him.

Walking through iron gates and weaving through carefully crafted stones, he spotted Leon. So he smiled and sat down, laying his flowers and gift in front of Leon, the gift he had so carefully chosen.

After all, it had been two years since Raihan realized he loved him. 

And it had been two years since Leon’s death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) If you'd like, try and go back to the beginning and see if you can spot the hints now that you know the ending! Sorry if this caught you a little off guard, I didn't want to spoil with the tags and archive warnings.
> 
> And don't worry, Three Days will be updated very soon, I've actually made great progress on the fifth chapter!


End file.
